Werewolves and Hunters
by eltigre221
Summary: I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." I said my oath so long ago, and now I have to break it. My name is Thalia Grace and have fallen in love with a werewolf.
1. I Finally Imprint

**Well I've had this idea for a short while, it came to me while I was reading a fanfic, either way, I thought of Seth impritning on Thalia, so yeah, this is it. Yet for the moment, it might get into where Seth might meet the other gods as he possibly follows Thalia somewhere.... Either way, enjoy those who might read this fanfic :D Oh also this first chapter is in Seth's POV, I'm going to switch it back an forth between his and Thalia's POV through out the story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**I Finally Imprint**

It's been so long since I've seen the Cullen's, I've missed them a lot, and Jake too. He left with them about twenty or so years ago. They would have stayed here, but Jake didn't want to be away from Renesmee, and neither did her parents, so they reached a compromise, Jake would live with the Cullen's and come back to Forks and the reservation to visit everyone. Leah joined him because she didn't want to stay in Forks, and to be honest that was one of the best offers she'd ever gotten to leave home. Along with Sam too, but that's something I don't like to think about too much. She still hasn't imprinted, but most of the others in both packs have already, except for me and Leah. Sam and Emily both had twins thirteen years back, and Paul and Jake's sister Rachel got married and had two girls. Jared and Kim have a son right now and another kid on the way. Quil is finally getting married to Claire, which is why Jake's coming back home, and the Cullen's.

As with me, and some of the other younger members of the pack, they're all getting ready to tie the knot too. Well anyway, I've graduated collage, but still kill a few vampires that wonder onto the reservation and Forks, minus those who know Carlisle. I don't know why, but as I sat here on the beach, I didn't want to stay here anymore; I wanted to walk in the woods for a while. Didn't bother me much, I mean, I'm still fourteen technically, but physically about eighteen. So I being young did have its advantages, but also it did suck from time to time. I sighed as I got up and walked into the all too familiar woods, and made my way to the freeway. It was a sunny day, and there weren't many people out but still I felt this pull in my guy, making my feet move without me telling them too.

I thought it was weird, but just ignored it, and went where my legs were carrying me. Once I was across the road, I soon took off jogging, not really knowing where I was going. Yet for some reason, I felt the tug get stronger, I ran as fast as I could, until I came upon a clearing full of tents. Yet they weren't ordinary tents, they were made of silver silk, and were in the shape of a crescent around a bonfire. It was a really cool sight, except for all the young girls giving me death glares when I entered their camp. There was about fifty total, all varying in age. Some looked about my age, others younger, and some older, but no more than about sixteen. I don't know why, but I just felt like looking at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with any of these girls. As if I'd be doing something horrible by staring at them.

"Who are you boy, and why have you come into our camp?" Questioned one of the girls, I didn't dare look up, but still answered her question.

"I was originally on the beach, but left to take a walk in the woods, and I just let my legs carry me to this place. Believe me or not, but it is the truth." I told her, still not looking up to meet her eyes. "Oh, and my name is Seth Clearwater." I added, forgetting to tell her my name.

I felt her staring at me, I still didn't dare look up, but because of my wolf sense, which I chose not to get rid of, helped me know what was going on. I knew some were glaring at me, but the one who spoke must be thinking, I didn't know what, until she sighed. "I sense you are telling the truth boy, we will allow you to stay in our camp for a while longer before you leave. Thalia, keep an eye on him until he leaves." The girl told me, and then another one.

"Yes my lady." Another girl said in reply. Not knowing why, I looked up and faced the girl who spoke to me. She looked about eight with auburn hair, and eyes like the moon. She was probably the youngest, but I had a feeling that if I did or said the wrong thing, then she'd probably kill me. Then there was the girl next to her, and when I saw her electric blue eyes, I felt every string binding me to my life being snipped away and floating off. They were soon replaced by stronger strings, but they weren't that, they were steel cables, binding me to the true center of the universe, binding me to this girl who I had never even met before. I couldn't see any other girl except for her, and I knew deep within my mind, that I had finally imprinted.

I don't know what happened after I saw her; I only followed her to the fire and sat across from her. Continually staring at her, taking in every detail, she had short black cropped hair, wore heavy eyeliner, the same silvery parka and jeans like he other girls, but there was a silver circlet in her hair, and unlike the others there was an electrify and powerful aura to her. Then there were her eyes, those beautiful electric blue eyes, and to her or the others, I must have looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Fed up with silence, I decided to talk to her.

"What's your name?" I asked, trying to sound casual.

She held my eyes for a moment before answering, "My name is Thalia, I am the daughter of Zeus, and first lieutenant of my lady Artemis. Now tell me, who are you?" Thalia told me then asked.

I smiled at her and answered, "I'm Seth Clearwater, and you won't believe this, but I'm a werewolf, only I don't need a full moon to transform. My fur is sandy colored when I change, and also it's passed down genetically, the gene to be a wolf, and out of all the male wolves, there is only one girl. My sister and she's really bitter about it, because she's the only girl, but she's been traveling with Jacob and the Cullen's for a while, about twenty years, and before you ask, being a wolf has one big advantage, we physically look about twenty or so, but we're frozen at whatever age we first transformed at. My sister is about seventeen still I think." I told her while musing about my sister. I wanted to tell her more, but she stopped me by talking first.

"You're a wolf?" She asked, I nodded, wanting to show her but thought that it might be a bad idea to do so. "How, I don't understand, how can you be a wolf and at the same time still be you?" I just laughed at that, but still smiled at her before answering again.

"The first wolf came about over three hundred years ago, it's a long story. I don't really think you wanna here it though." After I said that, a bunch of the other girls came and sat down at the fire. Apparently they had been listening to our conversation. Even the auburn hair girl came over to listen, I was a bit nervous, but I didn't want any secrets to be kept between me and Thalia.

"Tell us the story boy; I am truly curious about the… origins of your kind." She said it as if she wanted to say something else. I didn't complain so I told them the old stories. I told them how the first wolf came to be, how he was for the most part immortal, and when he found his true love; he gave up his powers just to live and dies with her. Then about her sacrifice and about the cold ones, how we as werewolves protect the land by killing those who enter out territory. Except for the Cullen's, I didn't name them specifically, but I think Thalia knew who I was talking about. When I was near finished, I could hear someone coming into the camp, so I had to stop and looked back where I saw Jake and Leah in wolf form, followed by the Cullen's, including the now immortal Renesmee. I smiled at them, but soon looked back at the others, and sighed.

"Sorry, but I have to leave, it was nice to tell you the all the stories of my people. I'm sorry I couldn't finish telling you all everything." I said while getting up, seeing their frowning faces, they wanted to know more, but I couldn't stay, I had to leave. Yet before I left, I looked at Thalia once more, and spoke only to her. "I hope too see you once more daughter of Zeus." I bowed to her and the auburn haired girl before leaving. Following the others, trying my hardest from running back and staying with the girls, once I was out of the clearing though I sighed as I phased into a wolf and soon ran to join Jake and Leah, their thoughts were silent for some reason. Upset about the silence, I decided to speak up.

_So, how've you guys been the past twenty years? _I asked to break the ice, after all it has been a long time since I've seen them, and I've missed them a whole lot.

_Aw how cute my little brother missed me, _Leah thought sarcastically, but I truly did miss them. _We've been fine Seth, but from what we just saw and can see what happened, it looks like my little brother has finally imprinted. _I could tell that she was happy and angry at the same time, being the last to find her lover, but I was miserable right now.

_Doesn't matter, I want to go back, but because you're all back, it makes it harder. I just want to be with her, and make her happy. _I told them and thought about her again, and goofy grin on my face. I wasn't really concentrating on where I was going, so soon enough I ran face fist into a tree. I could hear everyone laughing, even a laugh that I had never heard before was coming from behind me. Getting up and shaking off the impact, I looked back and saw Thalia there with the other girl who I'm guessing must be Lady Artemis. I could feel the shock from Jake and Leah, but I just ignored them and cautiously walked towards the two girls. I was staring down at them, even though I was on all fours, but being the size of a horse is really cool. I gave them a smile, which Thalia returned, but Artemis frowned at us.

Though soon enough, she soon spoke to me, "Normally I leave one of my hunters when she falls in love, but this is different from falling in love. As you already told us Seth, the level of commitment when one imprints is very binding, I saw it in both your eyes and Thalia's when you left. We both followed you, I can't keep Thalia away and yet I want to meet that grey wolf." She said the last part as if she didn't want to say it out loud but also wanted to know something about my sister. I nodded, and lowered myself down to he ground, offering to carry them on my back. Thalia went right on, but Artemis was a bit reluctant to get on. I didn't blame her, so I turned around and ignored everyone's stares and soon took off into the woods towards the Cullen's house. Once we got there, did the others come shortly after the other hunters had arrived. I was still a wolf, mainly because I didn't have pants and didn't want to sit naked in front of the Hunters of Artemis. Either way, once Jake, Leah and the Cullen's arrived; I was half asleep with Thalia scratching my head. It was nice, but I soon sighed and got up, watching Jake and my sister going into the woods to phase back into their normal selves and put on some clothes. The Cullen's all stayed away from the hunters, except for Nessie, she smiled at them warmly, I had a feeling that she wanted to know more about them. Yet she stayed away either way, I sighed again. I think Edward knew that I needed some pants, because he took off into the house, and came back out with some pants that looked about my size, and gave them to me.

I took them gratefully and went into the bushes quickly and phased back so I could finally talk again. I jogged back to Thalia who smiled when she saw me, I smiled back. Yet frowned when I saw my sister and Jake walking towards her, I was by her the second they sat on the porch. I looked at them, then at Lady Artemis, and decided to tell her about my sister. Knowing that there were no secrets kept between me and Thalia, I still wanted to tell her, hoping that she'd give my sister a better life than the one she's lived.

"Lady Artemis, this is my sister Leah, the only female werewolf, and Jacob Black, the true alpha of both packs." I was able to at least tell them most of what had happened when Bella came here, and about Leah. Who was glaring daggers at me, and then looked at Artemis with a bit of a skeptical look. Artemis was staring at my sister for a moment, before getting up and looking her dead in the eyes.

"Leah Clearwater," She said in a powerful voice, and changed into a grown woman in a silvery gown. "You have suffered great pain in the past because of a man, and even going with your enemies to escape it. I offer you a better choice, I offer you to become one of my hunters, to live free of any male company, have no responsibilities, and also to have a new family, us." She finished, Leah's eyes were wide, she was just offered to become immortal, to be free of her duties here, to go wherever she pleased, and to be free of Sam, Jake, even me, forever.

She was thinking hard about her choices, but soon enough, she smiled "I accept your offer Lady Artemis."

Artemis smiled at her, as did I, but Jake frowned, apparently, he'd gotten close to Leah over the years and was going to miss her company, but I placed a hand on his shoulder. Saying that it'd be alright, I looked at Leah, as she got on one knee and took her pledge of maidenhood.

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt." Once she was done, Artemis accepted the pledge, bright silver light was soon around all of us, and soon faded. My sister didn't look any different, but she soon took a deep breath and opened her eyes, and smiled.

"How do you feel sis?" I asked, while taking my hand off Jake's shoulder.

She looked at me, a kinder glint was in her eyes, "I feel stronger than before, and I feel so… so at ease." The other hunters smiled at her, and didn't once look at Thalia; I guess they knew that she fell in love. I felt sorry for her, but then again, she was as happy as I am. Yet I had a feeling that soon enough something big was gonna happen and that Thalia was going to have to leave. And I knew that I was going to have to go with her, no matter what.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter, and until the next one, I've got a lot to think about, and of which chapter I should update next ^^; well till then, please hit the blue button at the bottom of this chapter and review please :)**


	2. History Lessons

**Well here's the next chapter, also I might make Thalia OOC in a few chapters, just a warning, and it might be like that throughout the entire story ^^; well either way, enjoy and please review. :)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**History Lessons**

After Leah joined the Hunters, I couldn't help but feel happy for her. It would be a good thing for her to join the Hunters, I hoped that she'd adapt to her new life quickly. Yet that questioned was answered by Seth, who smiled at his sister, as if he knew that she was going to enjoy her new life. I smiled at him, but soon looked back into the large white house that he had taken me and Lady Artemis to. It was very large and also very beautiful, I have no doubt that if Annabeth saw it, and she'd want to know who had made it. That girl loves bring an architect way too much. After staring at the building for about five minuets, Seth's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"So Thalia; how old are you?" He asked casually, looking at the house, as if he was remembering seeing it for the first time.

"I'm fifteen, and will be sixteen after the winter solstice." I told him while leaning against his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, breathing in his scent, it was earth and somehow wild like. It was a nice scent, I liked it, and surprisingly enough, I was feeling more and more relaxed by the minuet while I sat here with him. Before long, I had so many questions to ask him, not about being a wolf, but about his personal life instead. "What are your parents like?" I asked, trying to start with something simple.

He smiled for a moment then frowned, as if he was remembering something very sad. "My mom is really nice, even though she was new to the whole werewolf thing, and after what happened to our dad; well she had to take his place on the council. He died of a heart attack years ago, but she found happiness in Bella's father, I was happy to see that, and even when the Cullen's left, I was still happy, but sad at the same time. My dad was really cool, and I just wish I could see him once more, taste that awesome fish fry of his." Seth seemed to get lost in his memories, but what I saw was that Leah was doing the same thing. Thinking of her lost father, I felt sad for both Seth and Leah, and somehow I knew that after their dad died, was when they had first phased.

"My mom was a drunk, and she died years ago, I haven't really had anywhere to stay, except with the Hunters before, but now, I don't know." I told him, now frowning, thinking of where I was going to go now. Yet I didn't notice that Seth was staring at me, until he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I looked up, and saw that he might not even have a home either.

"You could stay here with me for a while, the Cullen's are very nice, and I think Carlisle would like it if you told him more about the gods. I'm just suggesting this; you don't have to stay if you don't want to." I could hear it in his voice as he spoke, that he wanted me to stay, but also just wanted me to be happy.

I looked up and smiled, "I wouldn't mind a look around, if that's okay with you."

He grinned and soon picked me up bridal style; I laughed as he did this and placed me on the ground as we walked into the large beautiful white home. And as we walked, I didn't once look back at the Hunters, who I knew would be leaving in only a few minuets. I would miss my sisters, but I knew that they'd be happy having Leah with them. From the way she acts about men I wouldn't be surprised if she lasted over two thousand years as a Hunter of Artemis. Yet as we walked in, I mouth dropped at the sight in front of me, the house was beautiful, the inside room was very large, there was a piano in a corner, one of the walls was removed and replaced with a large glass window. Just everything about this house made me think of Annabeth's designs for the remodeled Olympus, not wanting to be rude to whomever fixed this house up, but their designs paled against Annabeth's.

"This place is beautiful, but it reminds me of Annabeth in a way, she loves being an Architect, and was able to fulfill her dream and remodeled Olympus. I haven't seen her in quite a while; I wonder how she's been?" I mused while continually looking around the main room. Then the same little girl I saw earlier came down the stairs, she was very graceful, but there was something about her, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something about this young girl. She looked at me and Seth and soon smiled, showing her dimples and perfect teeth. I waved to her, and she practically danced towards us.

"Hey Nessie, have you grown over the years?" He asked the girl, while ruffling up her long curls. Nessie laughed while shaking her head.

"Nope, not once since I turned seven, and who's this; is she the girl you imprinted on today?" She asked me, in a very sweet voice.

I smiled at her and answered, "I am Thalia Grace, and it's nice to meet you Nessie, and out of curiosity what are you?"

After I said the question, she just grinned very big, and seemed to be asking to be picked up. I made my arms into a cradle position, and she jumped right into them. It startled me for a moment, but still it was strange to hold her in my arms. She smiled up at my face, and I couldn't help but smile back at her, and then she placed her hand on my face. When she did, I saw her thoughts; literally, I could see what was going through her mind at that very moment. She was showing so much that it was a bit hard to absorb, but I could understand what Nessie was showing me. Telling me about how she was born, when she met her mother, and about some kind of huge battle that took place here years ago, then the rest was about just years passing by and how she lived her life. When she was done, was when I realized that I had been staring at her the entire time, only focusing on what she was showing me, instead of what was going on around me.

When I snapped out of it, I noticed that I was now sitting on the large cream couch, and Seth had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I smiled up at him, as he smiled back; he looked over towards the stairs, as if he heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked too, and saw the same guy who gave Seth his pants, and the girl who walked into the house with him. They looked at Nessie in my arms, and soon took her out of them before I knew it. It's a lot to absorb when you're in a house full of vampires that don't truly know where they came from.

"What do you mean by that?" The boy asked me, as he stayed close to the girl and Nessie. I didn't answer because I was all out confused by what he was even talking about. I was about to ask, when he spoke before me, "I can hear your thoughts, and I was curious to what you said about 'not knowing where we came from'?"

"I'll tell you what I know when you tell me what you all are." I demanded, just because I felt all nice and at ease, didn't mean that I still wasn't the same Thalia as before. He soon sighed, knowing that I wouldn't offer him any other choices; he soon took a seat in one of the chairs near by and looked at me. He sighed as he told me about him and his family, the girl who was holding Nessie, Bella, was the most recent to join their family. Yet once he was done, did I soon sigh and start my story, well sort of my story.

I looked at him for a long moment, before sighing once more, "You know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" He nodded in reply, and before I continued, I noticed that Carlisle had come down from his study to listen. Even though he could hear us just as easily from up stairs, I continued quickly. "We'll, they aren't myths, and they are very much alive today. If you don't believe me then I'll show you later, but for the moment, they have been clinging to Western Civilization, sort of like they shift places to where the light is brightest, it started in Greece and then became Rome, and they moved to wherever the spark was brightest. Now they're in America, and before I continue, my shield might be the best example I can give you about this all being real. Yet I'd cover Nessie's eyes, it's not a pretty sight to see, my shield." I told them, while looking nervously at Nessie, before touching my silver bracelet which activated my shield Aegis. Everyone cringed back at the sight of my shield, mainly because a replica of Medusa's head was on it. I just smiled before talking, "Don't worry, this isn't the real head, my dad has that on his shield. This is just a copy of it, it doesn't petrify monsters, but it does scare any rational monster."

I turned it back into a bracelet and looked up at their shocked faces; I was still smiling, but soon felt tired. I looked and saw that it was very late, I soon yawned, it felt weird, being in a place so new to me, and yet strangely feeling so at home. I looked at Carlisle for a moment, taking in his features, to be honest if my dad had a younger better looking brother, it'd definitely be Carlisle. I made a mental note, to not think about that in front of my dad or two uncles. I had a bad feeling that they'd possibly take that the wrong way. Edward chuckled a little at my thoughts, but he didn't know how serious they were, looking at him. I soon said, "I don't mean to be rude, but may I stay here for the night, until I can find a place to stay while I'm here."

After I said that, Carlisle smiled warmly, it unnerved me, growing up fighting deadly creatures can do that to you, but I tried my best to keep my cool. "We don't mind if you stay for a while, and if you like you could sleep in one of the beds." Carlisle offered. I was still unnerved, but I soon smiled at him, I don't know why, but there was something about this vampire that I knew I could trust. I guess it was that he seemed more human that other monsters, that I've seen before.

"I'll sleep on the couch, and don't worry; I've slept on worse before, trust me." I told him while inwardly smiling at my old memories of traveling with Annabeth and Luke. Seth moved and let me soon lie down on the couch. He sat in front of the couch, leaning against it, he looked like he was about to get comfortable. I smiled at him before laying my head against the comfortable couch cushion. I idly noticed that the Cullen's soon left to leave us be, but Esme quickly came down and gave me a blanket and pillow. I thanked her as she walked away, I soon said something I haven't in a long time, "Good night Seth, see ya in the morning." It just didn't feel the same when I said good night to the Hunters when we visited camp two years back, Annabeth and Percy hadn't been there at the time, but it just didn't feel the same, as before when I was with Luke and Annabeth.

Yet Seth still smiled up and replied, "Night Thals. See ya when you wake up." I smiled once more before I let sleep consumes me and enjoyed my first night in my possibly new home. But as I slept, I was soon attacked by a horrible nightmare….

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, and no the dream won't be explained about until chapter 4, and until then I've got a lot to think about for a next chapter, and if any of you have ideas, please tell me. Well either way, please review, my inbox needs a reason to live XD.**


	3. I Meet Thalia's Dad

**Well here's the next chapter, hope everyone who reads it likes it. :) Also yeah I made Zeus a little OOC I think, but hey sometimes that's just how I write, so sue me! Well either way, enjoy everyone :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**I Meet Thalia's Dad**

It's been about two weeks since Thalia had arrived here, it was nice, and she was getting used to the minimal sunlight, and said that the rain somehow made it feel like her dad was watching her. I thought it was cool, but the tone of her voice made me think that meeting her dad might not be the best idea. Yet I still wanted to meet him, whether or not he was the king of Olympus, I didn't care. I just wanted to know what he was like, I mean it's not like he'll kill me the first chance he gets once she turns her back, will he. I shook away the thought as I watched Thalia and Nessie have a snowball fight.

It was nice to see those two getting along, but then again with Ness's special powers, she's just too irresistible. Jake was watching them too, it was nearly Christmas, and I was half debating on what to get Thalia. Jake was going to make something for Renesmee, and the others didn't really want anything, but they were all debating on getting something for either Renesmee for Thalia. From what she's told me, I know that her life's been really hard, yet something was still bugging me, and I didn't know what, until Ness and Thalia came in after they were done playing.

"So you can't wait until you're finally sixteen in a few days?" Ness asked Thalia as they walked up to us. I'd forgotten it would be Thalia's birthday in only four days, only a short while before Christmas. Man I'm an idiot for forgetting. Yet I still smiled as Thals walked up and gave me a kiss, I returned it with a gentle one of my own. Once it parted, Ness giggled, and Jake just rolled his eyes.

"How've you been sandy fur?" Thals asked, I liked the nickname she gave me, it was simple and cute.

"Better since I've met you Thals. But out of curiosity, you want to make plans for your sixteenth birthday in a few days?" I asked, while whipping some of the snow off of her shoulders without really thinking about it.

She thought about it for a quick moment before answering, "I guess so, but where would we go, there aren't very many nice restaurants around here."

I just smiled, "We could go to a restaurant or, we could have a nice dinner here, well if it's okay with Carlisle and the other Cullen's. Or do what ever you want to, after all it is going to be your sweet sixteen wont' it?" I suggested and half asked.

Thals looked at me weirdly for a second before shrugging and walking into the large house, Bella and Edward were out hunting, and Rosalie and Emmet were out in the garage working on one of the cars. Carlisle was at work, Esme was busy working on dinner, since at least four people actually ate in the house now, while Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch possibly watching some TV. Jake and Ness both walked over to the long white couch after taking off Ness's winter outfit. Thalia and I took out time, and by the time we were done, Esme came into the living room with a plate of cookies.

"I overheard what you and Thalia were talking about Seth, and I wouldn't mind if we celebrated your birthday here Thalia. Besides, it would give Alice an excuse to over decorate the house again." Esme told us with a little giggle, Alice smiled at the idea, but I don't know if she could clearly see Thalia's future or not, but I was hoping there would be a nice party here. After all her life has been hell until she joined the Hunters and now she's here.

Thals looked like she was thinking for a moment, but she soon smiled and nodded, "If its okay with you then, I'd love to have a party here. And to be honest this might be one of the first birthday's I've ever had." She smiled sadly now; I knew she was talking about her drunk of a mother, and how she had small birthdays with Luke when she ran away from home so long ago.

Esme and Alice both knew, but just smiled in thanks, while Jake soon scared us badly. He and Jasper both yelled at the TV, probably a game was on, I glared at them and then decided to go out for a while. "I'm gonna go to Port Angelis for a bit Thals, I'll be back later, okay." I told her while getting ready to phase. Edward came back right then with Bella behind him. She liked Thalia, I knew that but she probably doesn't want to put herself in temptation so she's taking precautions. Bella nodded as if reading my thoughts, and Edward soon came up to me with a set of car keys.

"So that you don't have to run the entire way there," Edward said as I took the keys and walked towards the garage. I was nervous to leave Thalia but I trusted the Cullen's and I knew that they would ever do anything to purposely hurt her. Yet as I walked out to the garage and clicked the button, I saw the lights flash for Edward's Volvo. I hopped in the car and soon left to Port Angeles. As I drove I didn't really pay attention to what was going on around me, I didn't notice until later that the clouds were darkening considerably, as if a storm was about to hit unexpectedly.

* * *

Once I was at the right store, I bought Thalia's gift, Alice saw it a few days ago and said I should get it for Thalia, and I agreed with her. The gift was perfect for her, yet just as I was about to leave a very tall man in a dark blue pinstriped suit stopped me. I looked up to see his face; he had a well trimmed marble black and grey beard. He also had the same proud look I'd seen in Thals eyes from time to time, and then there were his electric blue eyes, the same eyes Thalia had. That's when I knew without a doubt that I was in the presence of Thalia's own dad.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Lord Zeus." I told him with a very calm voice.

He continued to stare at me, yet I did not once back down from his threatening form, or well mood I should say, he looked very angry in a way. Yet soon enough he soon sighed, "I guess I should say hello as well werewolf. Yet right now mind I ask what you are doing here?" His voice was very powerful, and even though this was the first time I was meeting him, it truly was a great honor to me, to meet him.

"I came here to buy a present for Thalia, since her birthday is coming up soon enough." I told him while idly noticing that the man behind us wasn't even paying any attention to our conversation for some reason or another. Yet Zeus nodded his head before gesturing to come outside, I followed.

"You are not like any other person I have met before Seth Clearwater; though before I forget I have a request for you."

I simply nodded, "Whatever you would like it to be Lord Zeus."

He chuckled as if what I said was a bit amusing, but I didn't care, I've had a lot of people laugh at me before and it still doesn't bother me. When he was done Zeus sighed and turned to face me again, "I merely want you to take Thalia back to Camp Half-Blood in New York every summer. That is all I ask of you Seth Clearwater."

I nodded, "Yes sir."

He smiled at me and soon shook my hand before he left in a flash of light; I looked away though before I could be turned into a pile of ashes. Thals told me about how gods could do that when they revert to their divine form. Once he was gone did it start to rain, I smiled once more before driving back to the Cullen's and noting could ruin my good mood, well at least until the summer that is….

**Well that's it, and wonder what's gonna happen come summer? Well that's for me to know for now :D Also next chapter will be Thalia's POV, but I might change it to another person's POV other than her's or Seth's in the later chapters. Well for now please review everyone oh and I might not update for a while because I'm gonna take a brake from the computer for a while come next week :D So anyway, please review :D**


	4. The Best Birthday Ever

**Hello patient readers, I have FINALLY updated this fic ^^; hehe sorry it took so long, but I've been busy with other fics and was just too lazy to finish the chapter until today ^^; well I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and if not then I don't care, just enjoy that a new one is up XD hehe well either way, enjoy everyone :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Best Birthday Ever**

When Seth got back he was smiling, and I was too when I saw him, but there was a look in his eyes, almost as if he wanted to tell me something. I decided that I'd ask him later, but for now I wanted to spend some alone time with him before I'm going to be forced into a shopping spree by Alice. I walked up to him, but he backed up with a sly smile on his face.

"On no, you're not getting anywhere near me just yet, I still have your present in my hands, and I don't want you to sneak any peaks little daughter of Zeus." He said in a smartass tone that made me want to smack him if I didn't want to kiss him at the moment for trying to keep my gift a secret.

I just rolled my eyes before Alice came down the steps and grabbed my arm and half-dragged me towards her yellow Porsche in the garage. I didn't like going with her a near a hundred miles an hour in her car, but then again it was either her car or Emmet's and to be honest I'd rather not get in _that _monster of a Jeep. Either way as we left to shop, it actually went by pretty fast, Alice bought me a lot of regular clothes since I'd need them more than silk dresses.

I swear she has the strangest sense of what is appropriate attire. Either way, as we came home I was thinking about the dream I had before. I was still scared, I mean form what I saw if I went back to camp then things would not end well.

* * *

_Flashback/Old Dream

* * *

_

_I was sitting at the top of Half-Blood Hill next to the tree that used to preserve my soul. I was looking out over the camp and just smiled at what I saw, the night was calm and clear, the monsters were making snoring noises in the woods, the crickets were chirping, and best of all there were no harpies out on patrol tonight. That means that I can be out here as along as I want and no one can tell me otherwise._

_I sighed happily as I sat there on the hill where I almost died years ago. The only other thing that could make this perfect is if my werewolf was here with me. Then almost as if the fates were being kind, Seth came towards me from behind, but whimpered that he couldn't sit next to me on the other side of the camp's boundary line._

_I smiled at him and marveled at his sandy colored fur; somehow it reminded me of Luke's hair, only much cuter. Then I got an idea, "I Thalia Grace, allow you Seth Clearwater, shape shifter to enter this camp."_

_There was a small amount of thunder overhead, and Seth soon trotted next to me and then lay down on his stomach next to me. That was how it was for a short while we sat looking at the camp as I pet Seth's fur. That's when everything went south, Percy soon came running towards the hill with Annabeth behind him. I was wondering what had them in such a state of emergency when I saw a flash of their eyes. They were multicolored like peacocks, which could only mean that the ever lovely Bitch of Heaven was trying to ruin my life, __**again**__! I swear she is such a bitch, yet at the moment what mattered to me, was making sure that Seth was safe, and wouldn't get hurt by my friends or worse, my friends hurting him._

_I was about to get up and fight, when Seth stood in front of me, to keep the others away, he didn't know that they were my friends or that they were being tricked into doing this. As I sat and watched him stalk forwards towards them, I couldn't do anything to stop it; literally, something was forcing me to stay where I was. I didn't know what, but I know that if I didn't do something, I had a bad feeling that Seth would be killed._

_Slowly, once they were face to face and I was forced to watch, the fight commenced, Percy was unaffected by Seth's strength because of his Achilles Curse. And Annabeth was Annabeth, she was doing her best, I was about to try and get up again, when Seth cried in pain, and I looked up, horrified._

_Seth was lying on his side, blood coming out of a wound from his side, I was afraid that he was dead, so scared that it paralyzed me.

* * *

_

_End Flashback/Old Dream

* * *

_

I had awoken after that, and it still bothered me, I was afraid to lose Seth, but I was strong enough not to show it to him. Anyways, two days later when it was my birthday, I was taken out for a short while by Alice again. This time we were just doing the things I didn't like to do, but I did enjoy it, since I got to pick out and do what ever I wanted while I was with Alice that morning.

Once we were done, and went back home, Seth was waiting for me, a large smile plastered on his face as he walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned against his embrace.

"You look beautiful today daughter of Zeus." He said as he led me towards the house.

I just smiled and replied, "And you look oh so sexy me handsome werewolf." The blush on his face was really funny to see, but I didn't comment on it. Although once we entered the house, I was the one blushing then. Everyone was smiling at me; there was a large black cake that could feed just about everyone at camp for a whole meal. There only three gifts as well, minus the ones from Alice for this morning.

I smiled, "You guys didn't have to do all of this."

Esme soon came up to me and gave me a hug before replying, "Well we can only control Alice for so long, and besides, we haven't had a birthday party in years, Jacob doesn't count since he chooses not to age." I just laughed at that before returning her hug.

Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Nessie, and Jake all gave me hugs before we went to open the presents. I opened the one from Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Nessie first. It was a small bust of my dad; I thought it was really cool. Especially since they got it down so perfectly on how he looked now. I don't know how they knew what he looked like, but I still though it was cool.

Next up was a gift from Carlisle, Bella, Edward, and Esme, it was two tickets to New York. I had a feeling that they knew I was scared of heights, but that didn't matter, because I had a feeling that the other ticket was for Seth, so I wouldn't be going alone.

Lastly was the gift from Seth, I was excited to know what he got me, but also curious to what it was. Looking at the averagely wrapped box, I shook it for a moment before smiling at Seth's smirking face. I rolled my eyes at him before opening up my gift. I tore at the paper and opened the small box and felt myself gasp at what I saw.

It was a bracelet, but woven in gold, and the charms on it, were the symbols of every Olympian god, even Hades and Hestia had a spot on the bracelet. I felt silent tears streak down my face before looking at Seth with the bracelet in my hands and flung my arms around him. Tears starting to streak down my face, I was so happy that everything was almost surreal at the moment. All that mattered was that I was in Seth arms and that this was hands down the greatest day of my life, and not only that, but this was hands down the best birthday of my life.

Not only because of Seth and the others, but just that someone was actually caring about me on today of all days. The day passed by quickly after that, and I just smiled even when I went to bed, and hoped that my dreams would be more pleasant that they were before.

* * *

**Well that's it, sorry if it seems short, but other than that, I am happy to say that I will try and update sooner, and if not, then PM me when you get impatient XD hehe well either way, please review :D and Later everyone :D**


	5. We Head to Camp

**Hi everyone, hope you like the new chapter, and if not, then I don't care XD hehe well either way, enjoy the chapter, because now we're at Camp and things will get interesting XD hehe well enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**We Head to Camp**

Months had passes since Thalia's birthday, and I was as happy as can be. I introduced her to my mom, who was more than happy to meet the girl who I had imprinted on and also to know that Leah was happy, wherever she was. I missed my sister, but I knew that she was happier as a Hunter of Artemis, than as a shape shifter for our Quileute pack. Either way, as the months went by, Thalia decided to learn from Carlisle and a few of the other Cullen's, so that she could have a bit of an education again. I thought it was a good thing since she'd need an education and it'd be easier to get help from vampires who have a lot of patience, even for a person with ADHD and Dyslexia, like Thalia.

Still once it was spring, I had to tell Thalia what her dad told me before when I was at the store getting her bracelet. I didn't know how to tell her, but I didn't want to lie or avoid it either, man women can be confusing but oh so loveable. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards the clearing where she was sparing with Jasper. I thought it was cool that her battle reflexes can keep her alive, even when fighting against a vampire. She was about to win, when Jasper came up behind her and touched the back of her neck, signaling that he was victorious.

I saw Thalia sigh before she lowered her spear and shield. I clapped my hands for her, and once she saw me, she smiled, before running over, and hugged the air right out of my lungs. I chuckled and hugged her back, before looking her in those beautiful electric blue eyes.

"Hey, I wanted to tell you something, you know, before you go back to camp for the summer." I started off, feeling really nervous about this.

"What did you want to tell me Seth?" She asked, before walking over to the middle of the meadow and sat on the grass. I walked towards her and sat in front of her.

"I wanted to tell you that a few months ago, I met your dad when I was getting you your birthday gift. He requested me to take you to camp personally." Once I said this, I saw a frown on her face, I was confused. "What's wrong Thals?"

She looked up at me with a worried expression, before speaking. "Seth, I want you to take me to camp, but when I first stayed her, I had a nightmare. And you know that demigod dreams are never just dreams, and well, in my dream, you were in your wolf for sitting next to me. Then Percy and Annabeth came along, and then, they tried to k-kill you." By the end of her last sentence, her voice failed her. So I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. As she silently sobbed into my chest, I couldn't help but think about her dream, she was leaving something out on purpose, and I knew it, but I didn't want to pressure her into telling me about it. After all, she could tell me when she's ready.

A few months later, it was a week before camp started up again, and Thalia wanted to drive across the country, I knew it was a risky idea, but at the same time, I knew that she'd rather do that instead of flying. But I had a better idea, I wanted to see how long I could run across the country, and well, we debated about it for a few hours, until it was decided. We'd be running across the country on, with Thalia on my back. We'd stop now and then to rest and get something to eat, and try to get to the camp before the end of the week.

We left already earlier today, Esme, had us pack a few sandwiches before we left, and Carlisle wanted Thalia to tell him all about camp when we'd come back. She agreed, as did I, but still we had to leave quickly if we didn't want any monsters to come after Thalia on our way there. About several hours later, we stopped for a quick bite to eat, we ate the last few sandwiches we had, and we had already passed through several states by now. Still we rested somewhere in Wyoming after a few more hours of traveling.

We got lost for two days, but found our way back to our destination, and rested somewhere in Illinois. The next day, we ran into a few cannibal giants, and killed them with ease. Then we ran for a few hours, then stopped and got a happy meal at a Mc Donald's somewhere in Philadelphia. It was nice to stop and eat somewhere public, though for Thals it was a bit hard, since it's been so long since she's eaten any fast food. We left only a while later, and thankfully we were only a few more hours away from camp, but I didn't want to jinx us.

"Only a little while longer, and then we're home free Seth." Thals told me as we soon entered into New York. It'd still be a while before we'd get to Manhattan, but still we had to get as close as we could to the island city before we'd head to camp. It took a while for us to get to Manhattan, but still, once we got there and I changed back, we took a Taxi to the camp, and just enjoyed the ride. It wasn't a long car ride, but still, the silence was bearable, especially since our cab driver wouldn't stop staring at Thalia.

I really didn't like that, but decided that it'd be better if I'd let him enjoy himself before Thals cat straits him. We arrived soon enough, once we saw the Pine Tree that used to house the soul of the woman I loved. We got out, paid the man, and Thalia gave him a good punch to the face, when he tried to kiss her after she gave him the money. I laughed mentally, thinking that the guy deserved it.

We walked up the hill, and when I saw the camp, my breath was taken away, it was so beautiful, but I knew I wouldn't be allowed inside the camp, well at least until tonight. After all, Thalia and I agreed yesterday, that she'd let me into the camp, after her first night here. So as I watched her go down the hill towards her second home, I couldn't help but feel sad as I watched her walk away. Still I sighed and went into the nearby woods to take a nap until I saw my love come tonight.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, please review everyone. And all of you have a very Merry Christmas and if not, then just Happy Holidays, to all of you ^_^ well till next year, later :D**


	6. My Friends Meet Seth

**Now we are at camp, and sorry for the sucky chapter ^^; but yeah, this is it for now, I will update again, just not for a while, I've got things to do with school and all. so yeah enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**My Friends Meet Seth**

It was a long day at camp when I got there; it seemed as if the day would never end. I already missed Seth more than I could have ever imagined. I went through training and other activities before it was finally dinner time, and after words I'd let my boyfriend inside the camp. It was actually very low key that is until someone told everyone that they were going to kill this sandy colored wolf they saw near the camps boarders. That got me so mad that electricity was flying off of me. I up and left before anyone could ask me what was wrong.

I ran towards the boundary line, and whistled for Seth. He came instantly, but was stopped by the barrier. So I did the natural thing, and allowed him into the camp. "I Thalia Grace, give you Seth Clearwater permission to enter this camp." There was thunder overhead, and soon enough, my boyfriend came over to me with a grin on his wolf face. I smiled and hugged him. I know it's not like me to do things all love stuff since I became a huntress, but hey what can I say, this dog brings out a whole lot form me.

We made it to my cabin in no time, I don't like it in here, but it's the only place for me to stay while I'm in camp. Seth came in after I opened the door and went behind the main area of the cabin where my pictures were when I was last here. I asked Seth to not change back until tomorrow, since I wanted to tell everyone in the morning about him.

When I woke up the next day, relaxed, it was about seven in the morning, and breakfast didn't start for another thirty minuets. It didn't matter to me; I got up and stretched, before getting dressed and ready for another day at camp.

Seth woke up soon enough, and changed back to himself before putting on a pair of shorts. I didn't see much other than his cute ass. After he was done, we walked out to the dinning pavilion which was almost full with all the campers there. I saw Drew from Aphrodite eyeing Seth, which got me mad, I swear that woman gives good kids of Aphrodite a bad name. She's only here for this summer, along with my other friends, well minus Jason; he comes and goes practically all the time from what Percy told me yesterday.

I looked to my friends tables; they were all enjoying themselves, Percy with his younger half siblings. There were also three little kids who looked a little bit like Annabeth as well who were sitting at Percy's table. Annabeth and her younger siblings all enjoying their breakfast, we didn't make offerings till dinner time, Travis and Connor both at Hermes table, Nico and his younger sister at the Hades table, and a few others as well. I smiled before going to my table with my boyfriend.

Everyone stared at Seth, but her ignored them, and just ate silently with me. Once breakfast was done, Mr. D told us that he wanted to talk privately before we'd go and do our activities and chores for the day.

We followed him inside the Big House where Chiron was also waiting; I smiled at him, before holing hands with Seth to keep him close. "Mr. D, Chiron, what do you wish to talk about?"

Chiron looked worried, but he spoke either way. "Thalia, it's good to see you again, but who is this man with you, and where are the other hunters?"

I sighed, "This is Seth Chiron, and I am no longer a hunter of Artemis."

This surprised him, but from the look on Mr. D's face I think he's known for a while. Before Chiron could ask why I had left, Seth told him something I didn't expect to hear. "Sir, the reason as to why Thals left the hunters was because of me. I did not mean to, but well when a werewolf, well technically a 'shape shifter,' imprints, we see no one else to love other than that person. We don't have any control over it, so yeah, I saw Thals and well, the rest is history."

I smiled at him, before looking back at Chiron who was thinking about what my boyfriend said. Mr. D looked indifferent, and Chiron soon sighed before talking. "Well seeing as he came with you, I suppose he's going to have to stay the whole summer then, right?" I nodded, "Very well, since we can't do anything about this, and the fact that you two are soul mates. This means that you will be doing a lot of camp activities and chores together, at least for the summer anyways."

We both nodded, and Chiron motioned for us to leave. We did, but I have to wonder, what will happen once the rest of the camp finds out about my boyfriend and the fact that I fell for a werewolf.

* * *

**Well that's it, please review, and I'm gonna try write a new chapter sooner than later XD till the next chapter later :D**


	7. We Capture the Flag

**Hello people, here is a long awaited update, and for all of you to know, I will only update my fics once every two months, only because it gives me enough time to write out good, long and better chapters than before. This included Life of a Blind Half Blood. Also in about two more chapters, this fic will be done and I won't have to worry about it anymore, and for now, Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I Help Capture the Flag**

* * *

It had been a week since I had arrived at camp with Thalia, and it was really annoying that practically the entire Aphrodite cabin wanted to get in my pants. Man they were such a pain in my ass, and in Thalia's as well, but at least some of her other friends were willing to help us keep the Aphrodite kids at bay. However other than them, I liked the Hephaestus kids, especially Leo Valdez, guy has a good sense of humor, and he's just the kind of nice guy you can hang around with.

Other cabins I didn't mind hanging around with, were the Apollo, Iris, and Hecate cabins. Apollo cabin, because they taught me to use a bow and arrow, which was very helpful. Iris cabin, because the head counselor, Jakobie Williams, is a really nice guy, he didn't like it when people made fun of his name, he is really good with using knives, he is sixteen years old, has deep green colored hair, he said he dyes his hair once every two months, a different color each time, and he's just a guy you like to hang around with.

Then the Hecate cabin, because of their head counselor Anastasia Winters, she helped me understand most of the ancient Greek words in the books here, which helped me out a lot in figuring out how to read the books in the camp. Anastasia has short red hair, hazel eyes, is seventeen years old, and she's the kind of female friend I need to help me know how to understand being around Thalia better.

The week I've been here has been nice. However, it was Friday now, and it was time for Capture the Flag, I would be on Thalia's team, along with the Hephaestus, Apollo, Hecate, Iris, Poseidon, and Athena cabins. We'd be vs. the Ares, Dionysus, Demeter, Hades, Hermes, Persephone, and the other cabins.

The person in charge of strategy for our victory is Thalia's friend Annabeth Chase. I don't mind Annabeth much, but she's different from other kids of Athena. There's something about her I don't like, but also she's an okay person if you can get over her bossy attitude on telling everyone what to do. I mean she acts like she's the alpha of a pack, when she isn't even close to that.

Still I listened to her and found out that I would be put on defense next to the flag, while Thalia would be on offence helping our team get the Ares flag. I didn't like being too far away from Thalia, but I had to practice being away for short amounts of time. After all, I didn't want to be a possessive boyfriend. However, that doesn't mean I don't worry about her. I know it is dangerous being a half-blood, Thals has told me about her life before joining the Hunters, and it all around worries me about her.

However, I trust her, and know that she can take care of herself. Either way, as the game began, I kept my senses open to everything around me, to make sure that no one could sneak up and take the flag from underneath my nose, while silently hoping that Thalia would be okay. I knew she would be, but everyone should worry about the one they love.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later…**

* * *

Everything was calm in the clearing I was in, and I didn't like it, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I looked around, trying to find out what was causing me to feel this way, when suddenly an arrow whizzed by my left shoulder. It nicked the skin, but it wasn't anything for me to worry about.

I looked to where the arrow came from, and I saw two Ares campers, and Pollux, the head councilor for the Dionysus cabin. I got ready to fight, I didn't have a weapon, but that doesn't mean I'm not defenseless. The Ares campers attacked first, and I avoided them with ease, while also trying to keep Pollux away from the flag, while a son of Iris was in the trees, getting ready to help, once I needed it.

It didn't take long, for me to beat the Ares kids, and Pollux, but I didn't come out unscathed, I had plenty of cuts and one large gash on my side. They didn't heal right away, which I think was due to the fact that they attacked me with celestial bronze, and or imperial gold. I just panted, and soon enough heard the sound of a conch going off, signaling that our team has won. I smiled and ran towards the creek, where everyone else was going as well, not noticing that José was about to fire an arrow at me, until it was too late.

I felt pain in my spine, before everything went dark, and I somehow heard Thalia's voice calling out "Seth, no!"

* * *

**Hours Later…**

* * *

I awoke in the infirmary, with Thalia sleeping at my side, I was about to wake her up, when a woman wearing a shimmering white dress that shone like rainbows was at the foot of my bed all of a sudden.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman glared at me before speaking. "I am Hera, Queen of Heaven, and I am here to make sure you stay out of Thalia's life Seth Clearwater."

I glared back, not liking what Hera was implying. "I don't care what you say Hera, I will be with Thalia, she is my imprinted, she is my mate. I am hers, and she is mine."

Hera just smirked at what I said, and before she disappeared she left me with these words. "Think wisely you foolish child, for if you don't leave her life and break her, then you will die by my hand."

Once she was gone, did I look once more at Thalia, remembering what she said about how Hera hates heroes, especially those sired by her dad. I just stared down at her, and let my resolve strengthen, I would never leave Thalia, even if my life depended on it, she is my imprinted, and I would protect and love her no matter what. Smiling, I kissed the top of her head, before laying back down on the bed, and started to drift off into a nice calming sleep.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, hope you all liked it, and please review, and till the next time in February, later :D**


	8. Losing My Friends and Finding Peace

**Well here's the last chapter of this fic, I hope you all like it, because I won't be putting up a sequel, and UNTIL I finish up a few other fics of mine that have only one or two chapters left until they're done, I won't be updating my newer fics, because I want the older ones done. Also I won't be updating 'Life of a Blind Half-Blood' until I feel like it, or until I finish the chapter, so until then, suck it up people. Sorry about that, but I had to get it out. Well either way, ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Losing My Friends and Finding Peace**

* * *

I was sleeping next to Seth in the infirmary, when I had a terrible dream about Percy and Annabeth killing Seth, just like before, only this time it was worse, I didn't wake up after they simply struck him. I watched them kill my Seth in the most gruesome way possible in front of my eyes. And the worst part was that the dream felt like it never ended, it continued over and over, and each time the way Seth died was worse than the last one. This time they were burning him alive, I tried to stop them, but I couldn't move, and he was howling in pain and I could do nothing to help him.

Just before he died though I awoke with a shock, taking a deep breath I looked next to me, and smiled upon seeing Seth sleeping there soundly. I smiled and walked over to my boyfriend and curled up next to him on the cot. I knew it was against Camp rules, but I didn't care, I needed to be near him so I'd feel safer.

I was about to fall asleep again, when I heard a noise down the hall. I was tense, unsure if it was a friend or foe outside the hall. Reaching down slowly, I unclasped the knife I kept at my leg, I've only done this recently and I'm glad I've been doing it, makes it easier to be prepared for an attack.

The silence was tense, but I stayed alert for anything or anyone who would come into the room at this late hour. My breathing was silent, heart hammering in my chest, small beads of sweat going down my forehead. The door opened without a sound, I tensed, waiting for the intruder to enter the room.

My eyes widened upon seeing blonde hair in the sparse lighting, I didn't move, but I knew that I'd have to soon if I wanted Seth to be alright. Staying still until the assailant was next to Seth and me, I stuck. I didn't care who this was, all that mattered was keeping Seth safe. I didn't strike anything vulnerable just the shoulder to distract them.

There wasn't a cry of pain, but that didn't bother me, I was about to try and strike again, when something or someone grabbed me from behind and stopped me from attacking again. I wasn't even able to cry out when a hand wrapped itself around my mouth. I tried to escape the arms that held me, but nothing worked. I only stopped once I heard a groan coming from the bed beneath me and the two assailants.

I glanced down and saw Seth getting up. He looked groggy, but upon taking a deep breath, he tensed then attacked. He was able to take down the first assailant without injuring them, and I kicked the one holding me in the balls, forcing him to let me go. I only knew it was a male, once I made the connection with my foot. Once I was on the ground, I grabbed my knife from the first assailant, and watched Seth grab a shirt and took my hand and dragged me out of the infirmary. We ran out the front door of the Big House and made our way to the Zeus cabin to grab our things.

"We need to leave; I don't feel safe here anymore." I tell Seth as I pack my things. "Hera will get to us if we're here any longer."

"Same here, besides La Push is better than this place," Seth commented, his voice a little hollow, but he was fine all the same.

It didn't take long to leave the camp; we didn't care if anyone knew we were gone. I just wanted to get away, I wanted peace, similar to the one I had in the Hunt. I want peace, I want to feel free.

* * *

**PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO-PJO**

* * *

Six months, it's been six months since Seth and I left camp, and six months since I've felt at peace. I haven't gotten any IMs from Percy or Annabeth. I decided to cut myself off from the world I once knew; I want to be free from that and to live a life of peace here in La Push with my boyfriend and future husband.

We've only had a few monster attacks, and none of them were serious, Seth and I handled them with ease, same with some of the other members of the pack. It wasn't that hard since Seth learned how to handle monsters while at camp. I smiled at the memories of us defeating enemies, and at playing with all the kids around here.

"Thals I'm back." Seth's voice came from the front door. We lived in Seth's mother's old house, she moved in with Police Chief Charlie Swan over five years ago, and Seth basically lived in the same house since not many people would want to live in the wettest place on the planet.

"Welcome back, how was the run?" I asked, while going over my homework. Since La Push High School understands my need to help the pack on occasion I can get the education I never got before when I lived in New York or before with my mother.

"It went well, nothing out of the ordinary, but we were able to scare away a few poachers in the area." Seth answered as he makes his way towards me in the kitchen, grabbed an apple and snacked on it.

"That's good, nothing new here, just some math homework, and then I'm gonna go train in the back yard for a while." I told him, while trying to answer, more like understand my geometry homework.

Seth chuckled, and took a seat next to me, "Need some help with the homework?"

I just laughed a little under my breath, before nodding, "Yeah, apparently the numbers don't like to stay on the page, and would rather jump around instead."

He laughed with me, and started to help. I smiled as we worked, this was nice, I was now happy, I am at peace, I have a home to come back to each day, I have a boyfriend who understands how I am, I have friends in my new school, I play with the kids of the other pack members, all in all I love my new life, and I love the peace that came with it. If I could change anything from the day I met Seth until now, I wouldn't change a thing, I'm happy where I am now, and I'm finally at peace.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Well that's that for this fic, and until I update another fic close to ending, later everyone, and please review :D  
**


End file.
